Super Stud Series
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: Jonathan spends a fantasy night with...
1. Super

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Tara/Jonathan

**SUMMARY: **Tara and Jonathan spend a fantasy night together.

**SETTING:** Set sometime during the episode, 4.17 Superstar

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **We are under a spell so, technically non-canon/not-in-our-right-mind. Over-the-top wackiness.

* * *

**Super**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

Tara blushed bright red, basking in the afterglow. She beamed like never before, completely thrilled to have had the object of her crush, her ideal, pay attention to her, much less shower her with affection and bring her to the ultimate height of ecstasy.

"So baby," Jonathan began, a strong arm wrapped tight around her, "was it everything you expected?"

Tara squealed with fangirl joy, quivering beneath his touch, as he ran a finger up her arm and kissed her shoulder, "Oh yes, Jonathan, it was more. So much more, oh wow! I-It was super!"

"Yes, it was," he nodded with a suave smile.

Tara snuggled close, laying her head on his shoulder, "You don't know how glad I am my girlfriend talked me into this."

He quirked an inquisitive eyebrow, "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I was so nervous. I didn't think I could do it. I-I thought I'd pass out, or-or die on the spot...b-but she said I could, and I _so totally_ should--"

He pursed his lips, confirming what he had suspected all along. "So you're gay?"

"Completely, but Willow's totally fine with it. She gave me her blessing, then gave _us_ a Wiccan blessing of sharing and happiness for the night's union."

"She did? How thoughtful of her," he replied, his tone registering genuine appreciation.

"Oh yes, she's wonderful, only..." Her voice trailed off as she wrestled with her thoughts.

He looked down at her, but she was reluctant to continue, so he took her hand and stroked it gently, "Don't be nervous. You can tell me anything."

Stressed, she exhaled a big breath and continued, "It's Willow, she was... disappointed..." Not wishing to hurt his feelings she added, "But just the teeniest, tiniest bit," then rubbed his chest and batted her eyes at him, "She feels _exactly_ the same way about you as I do--" and began to place kisses along his collar bone.

"Ohh," Jonathan replied comprehending. He put a finger beneath her chin, raising her head to gaze into her insecure yet incredibly blue eyes. "Sweetness, all you had to do was ask."

Tara's eyes went wide, her heart began to race, and her mouth dropped open slightly, whereupon he took the opportunity to kiss her gently. "There's enough of me to go around."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she lost herself in his affections and kindness. She had thought herself happy before, but now, "Oh, Jonathan, really!" she exclaimed.

"Really, sugar dumpling," he replied with a dazzling smile that twinkled his sincerity.

She squealed with delight and draped herself around him, wondering how the night could possibly be any better, when he nibbled at her neck and inquired, "So beautiful, are you ready for more?"

Her face went wide with surprise, and she sat up. "S-So s-soon?"

"Sure, baby, you definitely do it for me," he announced with a seductive grin, taking her hand and guiding it to his sizable manhood, "I want _you_ to remember tonight for the rest of your life."

Tara's heart skipped a beat and she trembled beneath him sighing, "Oh, Jonathan."


	2. Double Super

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Tara/Willow/Jonathan

**SUMMARY: **Willow joins Tara and Jonathan to share a fantasy night.

**SETTING:** Set sometime during the episode, 4.17 Superstar

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **We are under a spell so, technically non-canon/not-in-our-right-mind. Over-the-top wackiness.

* * *

**Double Super**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

Willow and Tara sighed a super contented sigh, completely sated.

Wrapping a strong arm around each of them, Jonathan, in a voice rich as silk, asked, "So ladies?"

"Wow, oh WOW!" Willow gushed still a little light headed, "Jonathan, you are amazing, with a capital amazing!"

"Oh yes, what she said," Tara purred dreamily.

"No one has ever made me..." she leaned in looking to her girlfriend, and then reached out her hand. Tara took it and chewed her lip, nodding, urging her on, "ever made _us_ feel like this before."

"It was my pleasure, or rather yours," he quipped unwaveringly, then turned up the charm, "and the both of you, together, make my heart sweet with desire."

They squealed, completely enamored of him, and gripped his chest tightly.

"I want you ladies to feel comfortable enough to ask anything of me." He looked to Tara, "Now, aren't you glad that you did?"

"Oh yes, Jonathan. You were so right," she beamed and snuggled closer.

"What about you, Willow?" and he gave her a little encouraging squeeze.

"You know it, Jonathan. I've dreamed about this like forever, and it was even better than I imagined. And I imagined it pretty darn unimaginable too."

"You're too kind," he thanked generously, "but the night is just beginning."

Their eyes went wide with wonder as they responded in unison, "Oh, Jonathan."

Sitting up he turned to begin the night of lovemaking anew when Willow pushed Tara and she hastily began, "J-Jonathan?"

"Yes, my sweet?" he crooned.

"You've been amazing, and we've had such a super time making all our dreams come true and weeell--"

"You said to ask you anything," Willow interrupted.

"That's right." He raised his arms in an inviting gesture, "Anything."

"O-One of Willow's friends has had a crush on you forever too, and we thought maybe... If it wasn't too much to ask... you might consider doing them a favor... you know, like you have for us?"

"It would mean the world," Willow offered, enticingly stroking his arm.

"The world, huh?" he smiled irresistibly, raising an eyebrow, then placed a hand on each of their thighs. "Ladies, it would be my pleasure."

Squealing, they wiggled and clutched excitedly at one another, chanting a chorus of, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..."

Turning fully and climbing to his knees, Jonathan threw off the sheet to reveal his willingness to please, "And now let's return to _your_ pleasure..."

Their hearts skipped a beat, and they trembled beneath him, sighing, "Oh, Jonathan."


	3. Double Super Plus one

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Tara/Willow/Xander/Jonathan

**SUMMARY: **Xander joins Tara, Willow and Jonathan for a fantasy night.

**SETTING:** Set sometime during the episode, 4.17 Superstar

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **We are under a spell so, technically non-canon/not-in-our-right-mind. Over-the-top wackiness.

* * *

**Double Super Plus One**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

Xander lay silent, unmoving, a glazed look plastered across his face.

"Xander? Xander? Are you all right?" Willow asked shaking him. She looked to Tara, "I think he's broken."

Tara giggled.

"Not that silly. His mind. I think he blew a gasket or something."

"Fear not," Jonathan, piped up. "He should be just fine. I've seen this reaction before."

"You have?" the girls chimed in unison.

"Yes, it's a quasi-comatic state brought on by the effects of extreme ecstasy. Luckily, it's temporary and harmless. He just needs to relax and get the blood flowing in both regions once again, _if_ you get my meaning," he waggled his brow and smiled widely for emphasis.

Just as Jonathan wrapped up his playful assessment of Xander's condition, he began to come around. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

"Xander, are you all right?" Willow inquired, voice filled with concern.

"I'm better than all right," he flashed a goofy grin, "I'm super. I can see!" Suddenly he sat up. "It was everything I dreamed it would be, and a whole lot more I never ever dared to dream."

"See, what did we tell you." The girls beamed and hugged at one another.

Xander leaned, over taking Jonathan by the hand, putting his other hand on his upper arm and squeezing it, "Jonathan, words cannot describe the way I feel, man."

"I know," he nodded and smiled, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

Xander's mouth hung open, "You do, don't you? Wow, oh wow, I-I-I--" and he suddenly fell back, going quiet once more.

"Xander? Oh no!" Willow fretted returning to his side, then looking to Jonathan, "Jonathan?"

"Give him time ladies," he urged, "if I remember correctly your first times were a little overwhelming too."

"First time," Willow began, moving slowly towards him.

"Second time," Tara followed suit grinning wickedly.

"Fiftieth time," Willow took over once more, grasping him about the waist. "It just keeps getting more amazing every time."

"Oh yes," Tara agreed whole-heartedly, nibbling on his chin while stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"It sure does, doesn't it," he agreed, feeding on their affections, nuzzling them, yet keeping control, "but let us not forget tonight is about Xander."

Xander blinked, taken quite by surprise, "Me?"

Jonathan looked lustily to the girls and took them by the hands, leading them towards Xander. "Of course. As I've told the ladies here," he gestured to them as they took up their positions on either side of Xander, cuddling up to him, "there's enough of me to go around."

Willow and Tara giggled like schoolgirls in fervid anticipation.

"Sweet Jesus," Xander exclaimed, "I've died and gone to heaven."

"Not quite yet, but I'll make sure we get there before the night's through," he promised, exuding desire and confidence as he closed in to resume their night of indulgence.

The trio's hearts skipped a beat, and they trembled beneath him sighing, "Oh, Jonathan."


	4. Monopoly

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Anya/Xander/Jonathan

**SUMMARY: **Anya, Xander and Jonathan spend a night of fantasies together.

**SETTING:** Set sometime during the episode, 4.17 Superstar

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **We are under a spell so, technically non-canon/not-in-our-right-mind. Over-the-top wackiness.

* * *

**Monopoly**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

"Oh wow! Oh wow!" Anya crowed as she stretched out with satisfaction. "How did I ever manage over a thousand years without that? Jonathan, your penis is perfection. I don't ever want it to leave me." She beamed his direction.

"It'll never be far my sweet," Jonathan replied a gleam in his eye as he took her hand and kissed it sincerely.

Suddenly she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Uh, honey."

"Oh, Xander," she rolled over, smiled and stroked her boyfriend's cheek. "Don't be jealous that Jonathan can please me in ways you've never even dreamed of."

He frowned, "Ahn, I'm not jealous," and looked to Jonathan adoringly. "I know Jonathan is a God and nothing I could ever do could compare." Then focused a more stern-faced back on his girlfriend, "I just think you need to remember there are others here, specifically in this bed here, who have been patiently waiting their turn. You don't have a monopoly on Jonathan."

"Oh God!" Anya sat bolt upright shaking and waving her hands, a look of pure euphoria spread across her face, "Now that would be my wildest fantasy come true. Sex with Jonathan while I beat you at Monopoly." She leaned in and kissed him. "See, you are good for something."

Crawling over to Jonathan she perched on his chest, "Jonathan, is that okay? Could we do that? Oh, and with real money instead of fake in the bank?"

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at the idea then smiled, "Sure. Anything you crazy kids want."

She clapped her hands and bounced on the bed happily.

Jonathan raised a long index finger to quiet her, "Only later." Rising up he took her hand and led her over to Xander laying her down next to him. "Right now I'm going to fulfill Xander's fondest wish…with your help of course."

Anya squealed with delight as Xander's breath caught in his throat as his heart skipped a beat and they both trembled beneath his prowess sighing, "Oh, Jonathan."


	5. The Dressing Down

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **K

**PAIRING:** Mr. Gordo and Jonathan

**SUMMARY: **Mr. Gordo fantasizes about a different owner.

**SETTING:** Set sometime during the episode, 4.17 Superstar

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **We are under a spell so, technically non-canon/not-in-our-right-mind. Over-the-top wackiness.

* * *

**Idle Worship**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

Mr. Gordo sat peacefully on Buffy's bed, stared at the wall and sighed a little stuffed sigh. Just recently, Girl had redecorated, adding a whole slew of new posters and pictures to the idol wall, and Mr. G was in love all over again.

Since the day they met, he yearned for his touch, his voice, anything. He loved his Girl to death, but this Jah-nah-than was something special. Just looking at his pictures up there, above the bed, made his stuffing tingle from head to toe.

Every day was spent the same, devotedly staring at the object of his affection up on the wall, and when Girl would return home and turn in for the night, he would implore her to take him once again to be with his Jah-nah-than. He believed his pleas were being heard when she would clutch him tightly, lost in her own little world, softly sighing, "Oh, Jonathan."

However, every morning after she had diligently made her bed, instead of taking him along, she'd set him back in place on the coverlet and leave for the big world without walls, and his fuzzy little heart would be dashed yet again.

Oh, how he wished Jah-nah-than would come for him. Until then, he'd just take comfort in the posters and pictures and look forward to the day Girl might add more.


	6. Idle Worship

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's. New characters introduced here are mine.

**RATING: **K

**PAIRING:** Buffy/Jonathan

**SUMMARY: **Jonathan gets a lecture from Buffy about his action.

**SETTING:** Set sometime during the episode, **4.17 Superstar**

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **We are under a spell so, technically non-canon/not-in-our-right-mind. Over-the-top wackiness.

* * *

**The Dressing-down**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

"Jonathan, what you did was _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels, I can't even begin to explain it to you," Buffy lectured, her blue eyes seemingly wild with outrage.

He hung his head shamefully, kicking at the floor with the toe of his sneaker, "I-I know," was all he offered up in his defense.

"I mean, what were you thinking?" she ranted, but as he moved to answer, she threw up a long index finger cutting him off, "Uh-uh, I know what you were thinking. Freak much? How could you do it?" She shook her head, throwing out her arms in question then folded them in disgust.

He chewed at his lip and shrugged, "I-It was a spell."

"Rhetorical," she barked then cringed reaching for her throbbing temple, exasperated. "And wrong, y'know, _do it_."

"Oh, sorry," he nodded in understanding, fidgeting nervously.

"You should be," she affirmed.

"I am," he assured, beginning to sweat under her persistence.

"You should be," she reiterated sternly.

"I really am," he repeated with a big sigh and a repentant frown.

"You should be..." she echoed in the same hard tone, then suddenly her voice changed to that of a pouty little girl's as she continued, "...having _all_ that sex with _all_ of my friends and _not_ me."

"I'm really sorr--" he began, then blinked; face wide with confusion, "Wait... What?"

A sly smile daringly escaped her lips as she stepped towards him. Snaking an arm around him she began making small circles on his chest with her fingertips and kissed him, sighing softly, "Oh, Jonathan."


End file.
